User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Deviljho (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the gluttonous nomad of the MH World, Deviljho! Alongside Deviljho in this MAW, we also look at the old cannibal Deviljho, Savage Deviljho! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Deviljho and Savage Deviljho Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropod - Infraorder: Unknown - Superfamily: Violent Wyverns - Family: Devil *Deviljho may start the Brute Wyvern Path kind how Tigrex starts the Flying Wyvern Path. *Deviljho has a huge appetite and eats Bird Wyverns, Herbivores, and even some large predatory monsters. *From their high body temperature, they burn energy relatively quickly and need to constantly feed to keep their energy up. *In Val Habar's Region, Deviljho have actually been reported to attack some Elder Dragons and even Rajangs. *From Deviljho constantly needing to feed, the Guild sometimes sends hunters to slay them when populations of some monsters begin to decrease quickly in some areas. *There have been sightings of Deviljho without battle scars on them but it is extremely rare to see. *Their jaws aren't just used for eating but also used to dig underground. *Deviljho have been sighted in all corners of the MH World. *It can take a few months for a Deviljho to become sexually mature. *Savage Deviljho are abnormally old Jhos that's hunger and rage has fused together. Some have even gone a long time starving without food. **Part of the Savage Deviljho's nature has to do with it killing and eating other Deviljho multiple times in the past along with rage and hunger. *Savage Deviljho are said to barely have any control over their Dragon Element. This element has also changed their blood to an unusual colors. Its confirmed that the dragon aura around a Savage Deviljho's face is the dragon energy from other Deviljho it has cannibalized. *Unlike the normal Deviljho, Savage Deviljho don't care what they have to go through in order to get a meal, even if it means they have to attack a large monster they wouldn't usually attack. *All sorts of things have been found inside a Deviljho's stomach. *Their salvia is highly acidic, can dissolve through armor, and the hard-shell of some monsters. *A Deviljho has slime on the surface of its skin. *Savage's black skin color is caused by the Black Blood. *Deviljho will secrete a special hormone in order to tell other Deviljho that they aren't in predator mode to avoid attacking each other. Why is it an Elder Dragon-Level Monster? A Deviljho's gluttonous behavior puts it on a level with Elder Dragons. It can make all nearby species in a area go extinct, including large predatory monsters. It has been seen killing and feeding on other large predatory monsters. Deviljho has also been seen attacking Rajang and Elder Dragons, not even leaving when these monsters appear. Deviljho's BGM/Theme Videos Honorable Mention I know... I know... It's Frontier but I couldn't help myself so here is Starving Deviljho just for fun! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs